Jumper in Soul Society
by Helios Valhalla
Summary: Griffin dies at the end of the movie and wakes up in the Soul Society. Better than it sounds. Griffin/Hiyori Toshiro/Momo Ichigo/Rukia
1. Chapter 1

A/N- There aren't many Jumper/any thing crossovers so I thought this might inspire more to write them, Jumper is a good movie and for those of us who enjoyed it there not being many fanfics concerning it is kinda a let down. I hope you enjoy the story. Review as well please.

Disclaimer-I Don't own Bleach of Jumper only the plot of this specific story.

_Italics_-Thoughts

""_- talking (japanese)_

_'' - english_

------

He had been in this strange place for almost a week now. On his second day here he had learned that the place he was in was called Rukongi and was part of the Soul Society or the after life. Since then he had started to work for one of the venders in return for food. On his fourth day a group of people who were clearly respected came through. He had later ask the old women he was stay with who they were and learned that they were Soul Reapers who guide souls to the Soul Society and cleans corrupted souls known as Hollows. The next day he had run into a young soul reaper named Momo who had just joined the 9th devision. Since then they had formed a tentitve friendship. As Griffin waked down the street before cutting sharply into an ally and jumping closer to the place he was staying at. He couldn't help but smile when he thought back to his first day in the Soul Society.

-----

Griffin awoke to a pounding headach. With groun he opened his eyes only to be met with a blind glare from the sun. Closing his eyes quickly he shifted through his memories, trying to remember just what had happened. He and david had fought and david had won by trapping him in the power lines. After that was foggy. He tried to focus on what happened when it hit him. A Paliden had appered and stabbed him. He, Griffin O'Conner who had been hunting down and killing Palidens for most of his life had been killed by one, and a novice at that. Karma really must hate him. Griffin Cracked his eyes open slowly, wincing slightly at brightness of the sunlight. Letting his eyes ajust to the light he looked around. He was sitting against a wall in an allyway, he could hear people talking in the street not far from his location. Grouning he pulled him self to his feet and stumbled out of the ally. _Great, I'm dead and the after life is a fudeal era Japanese village. _When he reached the end of the ally Griffin could only stare in shock, people waling around in clothing that suited the era that the buildings were in. Glancing down at his own cloths he breathed a sigh of releif. At least his cloths were their normal black leather jacket and black t-shirt and pants.

Griffin stumbled through the streets slightly glad he had study Japanese among with many other languages. As he made his way past people he could feel their stares, most likely due to his clothing. _How the hell did I get here, I didn't die any where near Japan. I died in Chechneya for crying out loud damn it._ Grouning again when his stumach growled Griffin looked around for something to eat. Spotting a food stand he made his way over to it. Glancing at the food then at the price, it downed on him that he didn't have any money. Praying that it would work he grab a rice ball, turned and jump. The last thing he heared before he reappered in the ally he had awoken in, were crys of thief.

--------

Griffin stepped into the house he was staying in and gave a polite nodded to the boy who was staying there.

"Hitsugaya," He greeted as he placed the food he had earned that day down. Reaching into one of the bags he pulled out a water melon and picked up a knife. He split the water melon in half the cut it into pieces and handed a piece to Hitsugaya and the women, Hana they were staying with. Griffin picked up his own piece and started eating.

"Thank you Griffin" Hana said in between bits. Nodding in reply Griffin finished his water melon before standing up.

"Momo's coming by later. She said she would show me more of the Rukongi." He informed as he stepped out side.

"I'll be in the woods till then." Making his way to the tree line he stated humming the song that had been playing in the bar that he first ran into the rookie.

well she sure is cooking  
cooking for me  
but she caught me looking  
and her mouth is ready  
ready for me  
but she caught me looking

we lay down the law  
so what the hell are you here for  
we lay down the law  
so what do you need me for

now the door is open  
open for me  
coz i caught her looking  
and her lips are itching  
itching for me  
coz i caught her looking

we lay down the law  
so what the hell are you here for  
we lay down the law  
so what do you need me for

--------------  
oooooohh

we lay down the law  
so what the hell are you here for  
we lay down the law  
so what do you need me for

we lay down the law  
so what the hell are you here for  
we lay down the law  
so what do you need me for

we lay down the law  
so what the hell are you here for  
we lay down the law  
so what do you need me for

we lay down the law  
so what the hell are you here for  
we lay down the law  
so what do you need me for

By the time he had finished the song he was at the clearing that he praticed in. Picking up the near by wooden katana he started to flow through the fimillier Kata that his Sensei while he was still alive had tought to him.

---------

The song is Lay down the Law by Switches

Read and review please.


	2. Attention! I am sorry to say

Dear Readers

I am sorry to say that I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

The reason for this is that I frankly suck at writing and have a hard time keeping with a plot idea.

I will not be deleting the stories like I did with my pixie fics (twilight stories) and maybe one day I might update them but right now….between two jobs and starting university next year…..i don't get a day off all that often.

IF you want to pick up where I left off feel free to pm me.

All so, more than one person can adopt a story, just as long as you give me credit for the original idea.

Read on

Write on

Helios Valhalla, Aka Valhalla, The-last-true-angel (I think I change my pen name to much….curse my easily distracted mind)


End file.
